


Saturday nights are movie nights

by specialagentpao



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, RST, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentpao/pseuds/specialagentpao
Summary: Saturday night just turned steamy.





	Saturday nights are movie nights

They were on different sides of the bed. Mulder leaned against the headboard with his head resting in his arms. Scully laid down on her side. Saturdays turned into movie nights after she moved in.

Her socked feet stocked his ankles under the comforter. Scully moved closer to Mulder. He draped his arm around her and brought her closer, she was now laying on his chest. Scully turned her face up, when their eyes connected she puckered up.

Mulder smiled and kissed her. After a peck she still had her lips up in a pucker. He kissed her a few more times before she turned it all into a smooch. Scully nipped at his bottom lip. Her tongue caressed it after she bit it lightly.

A wandering hand traced from his neck down. Scully threw her leg over his lap and he groaned. She smiled into the kiss. He got hard making out with her.

The movie playing on the TV illuminated them in the dark room. Her hand went under his sweatpants to find no underwear. Scully pulled off and lifted the comforter to go under.

Mulder hissed when she pulled at the sweatpants to set him free. Her hand started stroking him steadily.

Scully’s head leveled with his stomach, she was laying half on top of him. Mulder threw the covers off and uncovered her. Scully moved her head to one side and licked him from root to tip.

He squeezed her shoulder and closed his eyes. Scully began sucking quicker. Bobbing her head. She left a wet kiss on the head of his dick.

Mulder stared at her with his lips slightly parted. His lids fluttered as she moved her head side to side, to fit him in her mouth as much as she could.

She moved her hand up and down on his spit-slicken penis. Scully rested her cheek on his stomach as she worked her hand.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip when his member was sucked into her mouth. His hand massaged her shoulder. She teased, outlining her lips with the head of his cock.

She looked up at him and licked his length, as if she was licking a popsicle. Scully continued shiftingbetween her mouth, her hand, and both combined. Her eyes went to the TV while she made miracles with her lips and tongue.

Scully suckled at the head. Her hand covered the rest of his hardness, up and down, up and down. He leaned down and kissed her hair.

She pulled a few more times and not soon, he was spilling inside her mouth. She licked the head as ejaculate oozed.

His hand massaged her shoulder. He threw his head to the other pillow and let her clean him off with her tongue.

Mulder groaned. “Oh god, I love movie night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to give it some love if you liked it.
> 
> Pao (Twitter: @officialmulder / Tumblr: damn-mulder)


End file.
